1. Field
The disclosed technology generally relates to a substrate laminating lower film, a substrate laminated structure and a method of manufacturing an organic light emitting diode display.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In recent years, among various kinds of display devices, organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays have received much attention because of low power consumption and superior color reproducibility. An OLED generally includes a cathode electrode, an anode electrode and a light emitting layer. When a voltage is applied to the cathode electrode and the anode electrode, visible light is emitted from the light emitting layer.
For color display, an OLED display generally includes a red light emitting layer, a green light emitting layer and a blue light emitting layer.
These light emitting layers are generally formed using a deposition or a transfer method. Specifically, the transfer method using a doner film has high processing efficiency and recently receives widely attentions. When a light emitting layer is formed using the transfer method, a lamination process between a substrate and a doner film is performed. In order to firmly maintain the substrate-doner film lamination, a method of laminating the doner film to a lower film under the substrate is considered here. However, if the doner film is cured or is not made of a thermally meltable material, thermal lamination of the lower film may not be performed properly and it will be difficult to secure sufficient adhesion.
It is important to increasing an adhesive strength between the lower film and the doner film for maintaining the adhesion inbetween. However, it may also cause rupture of a film and non-uniformity in a subsequent peeling process and result in a mura phenomenon.